Can't Find the Words
by SherlockianWolf7
Summary: From the point of view of, Natalie, a mysterious girl. One day she sees Sam and Dean killing a vampire, but she was supposed to be the one too kill it. She decides to follow them due to her curiosity and boredom. She follows them in secret.Ken and Jack are Dean and Sam's alias'.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Find the Words**

Madison, Wisconsin:

The rain was pouring on the black asphalt. The only lights that lit the street were the moon and the street lamps. I stood on top of the roof in my black combat boots and black trench coat scanning, hawk-like, at the ground below. This is my job. My passion. This is why I live. As I am scanning for my target, I hear a sound. The sound of trash cans crashing, the sound of scattering, panic, and escape. I sprinted as fast I could. Jumping rooftop after rooftop, gun in hand. I ran towards the sound to find what looked like two men killing my target, the vampire. I looked on unamused with a scowl on my face, because of the fact that that target was mine. One of the men was like a giant and had long hair that came to a stop at his broad shoulders. The other, shorter than his companion, and with short hair. The shorter one seemed like the leader of the two and had a tough but broken look to him. The other seemed gentle and kind but also-dangerous and also broken. He could inflict serious damage if he wanted to. Were they lovers? Friends? Brothers? They looked as if they were always fighting some sort of battle.

They both smiled and laughed at each other as they got into their Chevy Impala. That car was the most beautiful car I have ever seen. It was as black as night. It looked as it has seen everywhere but had come and gone as the wind. It appeared noticeably, but people never thought twice about it. I smiled at them. I tried to observe as much about them as possible, how an old friend taught me too. That's a different story I will save for later.

As they drove away I quickly glanced at their license plate. I was left standing on the rooftop in the pouring rain. "Until we meet again," I smirked. I slipped out of sight leaving no trace. At that point I knew that this was going to be one hell of an adventure.

I came to my abode by my own means of transportation. My home is not much really, an abandoned, one story warehouse. The rain had stopped. The only light is the streetlamp light coming in from a medium size window. I sat on the rafter thinking of what I witnessed. "I wonder where they've been. No, Nat! You said to never get involved with hunters. All they do is shoot first, ask questions never! They wouldn't understand you."

I realized I care more about adventure and excitement than this place. It is the same boring thing after another. You get a job killing a monster. You complete the job, and you come back here. I have to find them.

"Screw this! I'm finding those men no matter how long it takes me!" I thought aloud. Don't confuse my interest in them with crushing on them, I'm a lesbian after all. I grabbed my duffle bag and ran. All I could do is run. I wouldn't stop until I found them. I searched every parking lot for that Impala. I couldn't miss it. At last I found it! I arrived at the motel. I calmly but cautiously walked up to the car. I looked inside to see hamburger wrappers all over the dashboard. I smirked and stalked up to the window of the rooms. I looked through the crack in the curtain. I saw the same men holding a bottle of beer in hand. They were laughing without a care in the world. I miss days like that, when I could laugh with my family and friends. I smiled a warm smile as it reminded me of my past.

I climbed up a tree near the car, so I could see when they leave. I'm a light sleeper, so if they leave during the night I can catch up with them.

I fell asleep just as fast as I had gotten up in the tree. I heard an engine running. I saw the Impala driving off in the still dark night. I could see the dark was gradually getting lighter by the minute. The dark was turning into a grayish dull orange. I jumped off of the limb I had been sleeping on and yet again, I ran. I stayed out of sight and out of the road. You'd be surprised how long and how fast I can run. I am carried a sixty to seventy pound duffle bag on my back. I ran through day and night. How long could the driver of that car stay awake? What is his fuel? I too ran as long as the car was in motion. I am physically capable though.

The car finally stopped at another motel, but this time in Louisville, Kentucky. I waited to make sure they were staying for at least a week. I watched them through the trees, make their way to the check in desk. The door was open, as it was springtime, so I could hear every word.

"Hello, I'm Ken and this is Jack," the shorter man gestured to his tall companion. "We need a room for about one to maybe- two weeks."

"Ken? Jack? So these are their names I assume." I thought to myself.

The two men nodded at the manager in a thank you. They got their duffle bags out of the trunk and made their way to the room. I heard them talking on their way.

"So, what are we dealing with?" Ken asked Jack.

"There have been deaths in this area. 'Animal' attacks, but the animal is eating its victims' hearts."

"Werewolf?"

"Maybe, could be a skinwalker though."

"Let's check it out tomorrow."

After I heard what I may be up against I left to look for a temporary home. After many hours of searching I found an abandoned warehouse that had my name on it. It looked identical to the last home I had. I went back and checked on the boys to make sure they were staying. I looked through their window. They were talking and drinking beer. Do they do this every night, when they're not driving? I ran quickly back to my house and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day! I smiled and closed my eyes. Next thing I was blinded by the sunlight coming through the window. I got up and ran to their motel. Thankfully they hadn't left yet. I got there just as they were leaving to go to the murder site. Again I ran, as that is my only way of transportation. Just then they stopped at a Burger King and got out of their car. This must have be the murder site.

They confidently walked up in their professional suits and badges. "We're with the FBI. I'm agent Wilson and this is agent Locke." Ken gestured to Jack.

"Hello agents. The name's Rick. We've got a dead man. Heart ripped out and- eaten. Six foot, brown hair, has a wife, and a newborn girl." Officer Rick said looking at the gruesome, lifeless corpse.

"Thanks we'll take it from here." Ken said.

The police officer walked away in a satisfied strut. He felt so confident to not be called an idiot by FBI agents again. While the hunters conversed, I thought I would conduct my own investigation.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed the officer in his car to the station. I ran alongside as I always do, keeping up with ease. We finally arrived at the station. This went on for many days, going back and forth, from crime scene to crime scene; trying to find a clue that pointed to something out of the ordinary. And sure enough I found the strangest and scariest clue that spelled trouble. Demons. They're a thorn in my side that's for sure! I stumbled upon officer Rick talking to his boss…in an alley.

"Is it going as planned?" the boss questioned in his deep, inhuman voice. His eyes were a solid black, like pools of nothingness and evil lurked inside. This thing is dangerous. This is the thing that changed my life forever. I hate them. I hate them all!

"No time to sulk now," I thought to myself. I listened attentively to every word. The words Winchesters, hellhound, and skinwalker caught my interest. They were planning something, something big. I narrowed my eyes in disgust. Demons should never have been created! They only exist to bring pain and suffering. I ran back as quickly as I could to the warehouse. Just as I had gotten settled and climbed up to the rafters, a loud crash followed by heavy breathes startled me.

I narrowed my eyes in anger. Who could have found me? Demons?

"Son of a Bitch!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Ken? My expression of anger turned to one of interest. "You okay Sam?" Ken questioned. Did Ken have a new partner with him?

"Yeah, Dean I'm okay." Sam said out of breath. Dean? Ken isn't….Ken? I looked over the rafter to observe them. I watched cautiously. Maybe I should make my move. Before I knew it I was belting out the words in a loud, cautious tone.

"Who are you?!"

They looked up startled, guns in hand, ready to fight.

"Show yourself!" Dean yelled.

"You're in MY territory! I'll ask the questions." I growled. "What are you doing here?"

"We got chased by a hellhound." Sam said in a cooperative tone.

"Get out." I said coldly.

"Fine," Dean said in a sassy tone. "We'll leave." They looked around wondering how they would get out, considering that there was a blood thirsty hellhound outside of the entrance.

"Back door," I remarked bitterly. You can't trust them. Shut up. They'll kill you! Shut up. You don't belong. Shut up. You're a freak. Shut up. Unnatural! Shut up!

They quickly ran out and disappeared in the cool, black night. Natalie, you're such an idiot! Do you know how dangerous that was!? They could have shot you! You should leave them alone for a while and don't do anything that stupid again.

I let them be for about a week then my boredom got the best of me. I ran during the night to their motel at the usual time they were supposed to be back. The lights were turned off and their car was gone. Damn it. I followed my instinct to a warehouse just on the outskirts of town. A dim light shone through too show that someone or something was in there. I stalked up to the old, dirty window. The sight I was greeted by outraged me.

Dean and Sam were tied up to chairs back to back. They were both covered in blood. Blood was gushing from Dean's nose, and Sam was knocked out cold with a bleeding cut on his head. Demons were surrounding them, laughing. I have to save them.

I yelled with anger and ran ferociously towards the window with rage in my emerald green eyes. Before I knew it, I was smashing through glass. But it wasn't me that smashed through glass; it was a big brown wolf. Too large to be a normal wolf. Glass shards pierced my face, but I was too enraged to notice. The moment seemed frozen in time. Running on blood and instinct, I immediately started killing demons. I tore out their throats and bit off their heads with pure rage, too fast they couldn't get their hands on me. I noticed something odd as they were dying. They stayed dead. Usually when someone kills a demon without any holy or demon proof weapons, the demons usually escape if their vessel is dead. Sadly, I didn't get to kill every demon in the room. Some of them came out of their living vessels before I could reach them.

The next thing I know I'm standing among fifty bodies, blood dripping from my jaws. Dean is staring at me. He somehow got out of the ropes and has a knife in his hand with strange markings on it. He wants to kill me. I look at the knife and look at him in his eyes, with a cautious but reassuring stare. He grabs Sam and picks up the half unconscious man, not taking his eyes off of me. I look at his partner with a gentle look of "You should get him to the hospital." Dean stares back with a look of curiosity and cautiousness. I look into his eyes once more and cantered out of the building through the broken window. I gave one last look back at the two men before I disappeared into the night.

I ran to my house as fast as my legs could carry me. As soon as I got home I climbed up into the loft and ran straight for the mirror and medical supplies. I patched up a bloody cut on my nose and cheek. I looked in the mirror and saw my face. The face that has seen nearly everything in six years. When I was eight-no I can't talk about it. It brings too much pain.

I jumped into my bed wondering what tomorrow would bring. C'mon Natalie you need sleep for tomorrow's adventure. The next thing I remember is being greeted by sunlight shining in my eyes. I jumped up immediately and changed my blood stained clothes into something more casual. After all, it's time to make my appearance in public. I need to get closer to them and I can't do that without being a human. I walked on the side of the road on my own two feet until I got to their motel.

"Hello, my name is Olivia." Olivia? Stupid! It'll have to do for now. "I was wondering where those two men went that are staying in room 13?"

"Ah yes miss, they went to check out a crime scene?"

"Yes. Thank you," I smiled innocently and walked away. I walked about five miles until an old, red pickup truck stopped beside me. The truck carried two countrymen. Trouble.

"What are you doing alone out here pretty lady?" the driver said, a man wearing a red baseball cap and chewing tobacco.

"None of your business," I answered bitterly, while I continued to walk down the road.

"Oh someone's feisty!" The man chewing on a toothpick beside him remarked. The man beside him smirked. They were thinking the same thing. A game of cat and mouse. Sure I'll play. I continued walking until they drove in front of my path. The two men got out of the car and stood in front of me.

"Come on, don't be like that," The red capped man said with a smirk. They both approached me, arms outstretched ready to kidnap me, or even worse. He reached to grab my arm and as he was doing so, I grabbed his and twisted it behind his back. "AH, YOU BITCH!" he yelled. His accomplice started to grab a pistol out of his pants, considering he didn't have a holster, to save his friend. I turned the screaming man I was hurting, and pushed him into his accomplice, knocking them down.

"Get out of here assholes! NOW!" I yelled in anger. The two fear stricken men jumped into their car and drove off faster than any man I'd ever seen. I still continued to walk, without any distractions, to my destination.

At last I finally arrived to the crime scene. I casually walked up to the vending machine to get a snack.


End file.
